Mr. Whiskers
Mr. Whiskers is a seven-year-old rabbit, who hasn't had many friends during his lifetime. Early life Whiskers grew up with his parents in a burrow until he was found by his human owners. Usually the toddler boy in the family often used to play funny games with him like squirting water in his face or stuffing him in the washing machine. The first time he met Brandy was on an aircraft in a cargo room. He was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39 cents. Into the Amazon Rainforest When Brandy asked him to "find her some light," he accidentally opened the Emergency Escape Hatch, which sent both of them falling into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy, who then desperately wanted to get home, found a cellphone in one of the suitcases. Whiskers thought she was going to use it to order pizza. He then started swinging and jumping on vines and accidentally kicked the phone out of Brandy's hand into the river of piranhas. Brandy, angry and raged with fury wants to kill him (not literally), until she comes across Gaspar le Gecko. A scheming gecko who makes a deal with Brandy: he'll give her a map for Whiskers to take home to eat. Brandy agrees and she leaves Whiskers with Gaspar and his monkeys. As Brandy starts her way home, she keeps seeing faces of Whiskers and realizes she cares for him. With the help of Lola Boa (a snake Brandy and Whiskers encountered while up in a tree) they both go to save Whiskers. While he is in the pot of boiling water reading out the ingredients to cooked rabbit stew, Brandy and Lola barge in and rescue Mr. Whiskers. Mr. Whiskers and Lola soon become close friends. Mr. Whiskers and Brandy build a tree house to live in with bunk beds from a hippopotamus' lingerie. Physical description Mr. Whiskers is described as a seven-year-old white loped-ear rabbit. He is often seen wearing an orange jumpsuit. Personality On an initial observance of Mr. Whiskers, one would perceive him as a silly, sloppy, smelly, gross, hyperactive and overall annoying pest. after further observance of Mr. Whiskers one would notice that he is actually intelligent with a fairly large vocabulary, which is exhibited at special moments. He is also very loving and caring, but he can be clumsy and clueless at times although he is arrogant and naughty. He can be selfish, short-tempered and cranky. While Brandy is often embarrassed by his antics, Whiskers does his best to help out with Brandy and he does cherish his friendship with Brandy, though she doesn't always feel the same way. Brandy doesn't hate Whiskers, she just gets annoyed by him. Brandy and Whiskers are brother and sister she gets irritated by his annoying and never-going-away kind of attitude. Some characters such as Brandy just call him "Whiskers". Relationships Brandy Harrington Brandy Harrington is Mr Whiskers' best friend (along with Ed). They first meet in the episode Mr Whiskers' First Friend, when Mr. Whiskers was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39 cents. Then they both fell out of the aircraft and into the Amazon Rainforest. In the final episode, he was kissed by Brandy for the first time. Ed Ed is a South American otter who is Mr. Whiskers' best friend. He and Mr Whiskers often come up with silly plans and tricks. Trivia *His outfit resembles prison clothes. *His Nickelodeon counterpart is Ickis because they both look like rabbits and have the same voice. Gallery Whiskers Hawaiian dance.jpg Mr. Whiskers fool.jpg Whiskers eel electrocute.jpg Mr. Whiskers hopping gaming.jpg Whiskers scottish bw.jpg Mr. Whiskers hide-and-seek.jpg Whiskers jump rope ears.jpg Whiskers lucky unharmed.jpg Whiskers protecting tree.jpg Whiskers emerald.jpg Whiskers picking nose.jpg BrandyAndMrWhiskers.jpg Whiskers glued Brandy back.jpg Animals cheering carrying Whiskers.jpg Gaspar Whiskers awkwardly date.jpg Mr. Whiskers as Brandy.jpg|Mr. Whiskers dressed as Brandy Dual-head Whiskers.png|Mr. Whiskers with a second head. To the moon.jpg Ss277.png Ss275.png Ss274.png Ss273.png Ss269.png Ss268.png Ss265.png Ss259.png Ss258.png Ss257.png Ss256.png Ss254.png Ss249.png Ss246.png Ss244.png Ss243.png Ss242.png Ss237.png Ss236.png Ss235.png Ss233.png Ss232.png Ss230.png Ss229.png Ss224.png Ss223.png Ss221.png Ss219.png Ss218.png Ss217.png Ss172.png Sc99.png Dasv.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472255-320-240.jpg Baby Mr Whiskers in a Dirty Diaper.jpg Art7.jpg 5461-2-36.jpg 5461-2-34.jpg 5461-1-8 (1).jpg 515_a.jpg Ss246.png Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Category:Brandy and Mr. Whiskers characters Category:Pets Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Adults Category:Kids